


I'm Dreaming of a Bi Christmas

by CS_impala67



Series: 25 Days of Destiel Christmas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coming Out, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: Who knew coming out could be as simple as an Ugly Christmas Sweater?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 25 Days of Destiel Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037073
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	I'm Dreaming of a Bi Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> On the third day of Destiel Christmas my fanfic muse sent to me- Ugly Sweaters and mistletoe!-fa la la la la la la la la

Dean looked up from his laptop at the sound of the bunker door opening above him. Sam stepped through the door and onto the landing before making his way down the stairs carrying a bunch of shopping bags with him. Dean removed his feet from where they had been propped up on the war room table and stood up to greet his brother.

“Whatcha got there Sammy?” He nodded to the bags in his brother’s hands.

“Where’s Cas?” His brother responded in question, completely ignoring Dean’s question.

“In his room, I think. Why?” Dean asked curiously.

“I got us each an ugly sweater to wear later. I know it’ll be just the three of us, but I figured we could celebrate a little since its Christmas Eve and we don’t have any pressing end of the world crap to deal with.” Sam shrugged before handing one bag to Dean. “Here, this one’s for you. But don’t open it till you’re in your room.” Dean quirked a questioning eyebrow but didn’t say anything as he took the bag from his brother’s outstretched hand. “I’m gonna go give Cas his and then put mine on and then we can all meet in the library. I got booze and pie too.” Sam said as he shook one of the other bags before walking off, leaving Dean standing there with his own bag.

He was confused as hell about why he shouldn’t open his bag till he was alone, but at least Sam got pie and alcohol; two of his favorite things. He walked off to his own room and shut the door behind him. He made his way to the bed and plopped his ass down before pulling the shopping bag onto his lap. He reached into the bag and pulled out the sweater that was nestled in tissue paper. He had to turn it around to see the front, and when he did, he felt the color drain from his face. He blinked a few times, thinking maybe he was seeing things, but nope. The shirt said exactly what he thought it did. How did Sam know? He had been keeping this secret for over twenty years now and he thought he had hidden it well. But apparently, his Moose of a younger brother was smarter than he thought. _Fuck!_

He couldn’t wear this damn sweater! He wasn’t ready. He’d never told anyone this secret. He had always been too scared to. But obviously Sam knew. And if he got this for Dean, did that mean he didn’t care? Did it mean he accepted Dean? He was brought out of his thoughts by the feeling of vibrations against his leg. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and with shaking fingers he unlocked the screen to see the text he had gotten.

As he read Sam’s words, he could feel the tears building and he had to blink them away to see the screen. Leave it to his brother to come out for him. He chuckled wetly as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Fuck it. He stood up and stripped off his flannel before putting on the damn sweater. He walked over to the mirror behind his door and couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips when he saw the words on the shirt this time. “I’m Dreaming of a Bi Christmas” It was cheesy as hell but it felt freeing to wear it.

He was a bundle of nerves as he left his room to go to the library where Sam said to meet. Sam and Cas were already waiting when he got there and Sam smiled at him and nodded at his shirt.

“I’m proud of you Dean.” He said sincerely, and Dean felt his ears heat up.

“Yeah. Thanks.” He mumbled, still unsure about the whole thing. That is, until he caught sight of Cas’ shirt. He smiled at the dorky angel. “Nice shirt Cas.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas said while looking down at his sweater. It said ‘Make Christmas Pantastical Again’ “I like the clever word play.” The angel smiled that gummy smile of his that Dean lo-liked. “I like yours as well Dean.”

Dean just blushed and mumbled a thanks before making his way over to where Cas stood next to the booze and pouring himself two fingers and downing it fast. The warmth helped sooth some of his nerves. He looked back up at his brother who was still smiling and he saw Sam’s own sweater had a rainbow with the words ‘Merry Christmas’.

“I’m sensing a theme here.” He nodded his head at Sam who shrugged.

“Don we now our gay apparel, right?” He joked and Dean chuckled in response.

“Oh hey, would look at that?” Sam said with a faux innocent voice as he pointed above Dean’s head. Dean looked up, and that’s when he realized he was standing directly under mistletoe. He was standing, _next to Cas_ , directly under mistletoe. Fuck.

“I think tradition says we have to kiss now Dean.” Cas said in his matter-of-fact voice and Dean turned to look at him. Cas was smiling shyly and Dean decided not to think too hard about it. He leaned in and quickly kissed the other man before he lost the nerve. What was supposed to be a chaste kiss ended up heating as both men got lost in each other’s lips. When they eventually pulled back to catch their breath, Cas leaned in close to Dean’s ear.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a very long time.” Dean’s face broke out in smile when he realized he wasn’t alone in the feeling.

“Me too, Sunshine. Me too.” He whispered as he reached down to intertwine his fingers with his Angel. They’d probably have to talk at some point about their relationship, but for now, Dean was content just being close to the man he had been in love with for so many years. Tonight, he’d definitely be dreaming of a Bi Christmas.


End file.
